A Friend for Life
by tennis-star89
Summary: Amy is the friend that is always there for either JAck or Bobby, whenever they need help.
1. ch 1

**A/n I do not own Jack Bobby, (I wish I did, but I don't)**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my Gosh Bobby can I use your computer, mines just crashed a few seconds ago." Said a voice of a girl that appeared in front of Bobby. She looked desperate and in need for a computer.

"Funny, I didn't hear the doorbell ring or the front door open." Said Tom Wexler Graham.

"Yes, I didn't hear that either, just the wind blowing was all I heard." Grace McCallister.

"Sorry Mrs. McCallister, I'm in a rush. Swimming practice starts in a few minutes and I want to type my English report before practice.

"Um. Yeah Amy, sure you can use mine, we can go to my room after I'm done with this milk." Bobby answered after eating the rest of his turkey sandwich.

"What is the topic of your essay?" Grace asked.

"Oh we had to pick a poet and write a few things about the poet and how their works influenced the world at this current time. I chose Walt Whitman." Amy explained.

"A fine choice, Miss Derwood. Whitman has very influential works." Grace said.

"Come on Amy, let's go to the computer." Bobby said, after finishing his milk. Amy followed Bobby up the stairs to his room.

Tom and Gracie started to talk about Amy Derwood when Bobby and Amy left the room.

"So who is that girl?" Tom said in a curious tone of voice. "I never saw her here at your house."

Grace replied, "Her mother Jane, is a history professor and her father Owen, is one of the best attorneys in the country, ironically Owen in collage was an academically challenge and failed his classes easily, but was an active partier and knew where the best parties on campus was. Jane was one of my best students, but was pregnant with Amy during her second year at the university, obviously tests shows that Owen was the father, and both Owen and Jane's parents disowned them, before Amy was born."

"That's harsh!" Tom exclaimed. "Go on what happened next."

Grace want on, "When Amy was born and both her parents were still collage students, I decided to help them, since Jack was a year older then Amy and Bobby was a year behind her, all three of them through out the years, were really close and the boys treated her as a sister. When Jane and Owen went to graduate school, Amy stayed here at this house and it was like a second home to her. When Jack started to really get into track, at a young age, he made Amy his running protégé. I certainly remember when the boys were little, the first thing they put on their Christmas list was for me to adopt Amy.

"Wow that's a very interesting story." Tom said, while Grace drank her coffee.

Bobby was showing Amy some science posters on his wall, while the computer was taking its time on downloading the program Amy needed.

"Very interesting poster Bobster." Amy said while sitting on the computer chair. Amy felt some hard breathing behind her. "Hey Jack long time no see." Amy said without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"I'm still trying to figure out why you quite Track to do a lame sport like swimming." Jack said while sitting on his bad.

"Well swimming ain't lame; it's so cool, besides Bobster can be your track protégé." Amy said while moving the mouse around.

"So how's the leg?" Amy asked.

"Its getting better, the doctor said to take it easy for a while, this time I decided not to rebel from his orders, so track will have to wait for a while."

"I still can't believe Missy dumped you for football jock again. How many times can that repeat itself? Jack, you ask her out again and you should know the result is always Missy dumping you." Amy said.

"Yea, I know, I know, but you of all people should know how I my feeling for Missy, has never left me." Jack said while messaging his broken leg.

"You really should get over her. I think one of the reasons you did the race was to prove to her that you're still the popular kid that she was only in love with because of your social status. Amy said thoughtfully.

"You sound like a girl I know, her name is Katie." Jack said.

"For a second, I thought you were going to say I sound like your mother." Amy said while exiting the computer program. Jack threw a pillow at her, but it missed Amy by a few centimeters.

"Well at least we know you can still use your arms." Amy said while laughing. Jack then threw a second pillow at her, this time it hit Amy on the face and she threw the pillow back at Jack. Amy got the other pillow off the floor and threw it at Bobby.

"Hey, why are you throwing a pillow at me, I didn't do anything to you Amy." Bobby pleaded.

"Well I decided to throw a pillow at you anyway." Amy answered back. Jack then threw a pillow at Bobby. This started a full scale pillow war between Jack, Bobby and Amy.

The pillow war ended after 25 minutes because Amy had to go to practice.

"You boys better watch out, because this pillow war is not over and I'm not going to surrender." Amy said while getting her things from the computer table.

"I'm not surrender first." Said Jack.

"Neither, will I." Bobby answered quickly after Jack.

Amy left the room with a smile on her face.


	2. ch 2

A/n I don't own Jack Bobby.

A/n thanks for the reviews everyone. Hopefully this chapter was as good as the 1st.

A/n Jack, Bobby and Amy, aren't really in this chapter. Because this chapter is basically setting up, the plot line for the next chapter. Plus this chapter is mainly giving you, the readers some background info on some of the character you might or might not know.

**Ch 2.**

"Hey man." Marcus said to Jack while heading toward his locker. "So, got any hints on who might a robbed you."

"No, I don't care about hints or clues or anything that associates itself with those meanings, and I really don't want to talk about what happened." Jack said sharply. "Its like everyone's trying to be my shrink or something. I'm not loosing my mind, because if I did I wouldn't be here at school, I'd be in a mental hospital." Jack said, before wobbling away to his next class.

When Jack was gone, Courtney appeared by Marcus' locker.

"He still won't talk about it?" Courtney asks, already knowing what Marcus' answer would be.

"No, you know how he's too proud for his own good sometimes." Marcus explained.

"You mean he's way too stubborn." Courtney added.

"Yeah, he had too many recent problems that he had to deal with. One more and I think he would have a mental breakdown." Marcus said sadly.

Courtney turned and looked at Marcus.

"Do you think Katie can help Jack maintain any sort of stability?" Courtney asked.

"For now, I hope so. Sometimes I can't tell if he's joking or not anymore. If Katie can't help him, he still has you, me, Amy and Bobby. But for this second we better get to class or we'll be late." Marcus said after looking at his watch and closing his locker.

Courtney and Marcus sprinted down the empty hallway to their next class. They actually got to class 3 seconds before the bell rang.

"Mr. Ride and Miss Benedict, you two are fairly lucky, that you came before the bell or it would have been detention for you two." Mr. Bunkly said sternly. "Take your seats now. Now class before I was interrupted by Mr. Ride and Miss Benedict, we were talking about Edgar Allen Poe and the numerous reasons why his poems have a dark tone to them."

Marcus and Courtney walked to the back of the room, looking tried from running and red from being embarrassed in front of the whole class.

**At the University**

Grace was walking to her office. After a morning filled with lectures and discussions, lunch in her office was something to look forward to. Today's lunch was extra special because she would be spending that time with Tom. He was the kind of person she has been longing for all her life. Grace's mind was filled with various thoughts, that she didn't see a man walking by her in the opposite direction. She accidentally bumped that man, causing him to spill juice all over his white shirt.

"Wow, first day on the job, and I'm already a mess." Said the man, while getting some tissues out of his pockets and started to wipe the juice out of shirt, but sadly having no such luck.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there." Grace said. She looked at the man. He was 6'2 and looked like he was in his mid or late thirties. He had dark brown hair and had facial features that resemble both Tom Cruise and George Clooney.

"Well, I'm just lucky I already met Mr. Benedict, I wouldn't want him to get the wrong impression of me. Oh I'm Ron Parker; I'm the new professor in the art department." Said the man, still hoping that the stain would vanish soon.

"I'm Grace McCallister." Grace said. 'So what kind of art do you teach the painting, the drawing or the modern art?" Grace said curiously.

"Actually I teach art history, mainly about the art during the Renaissance. And you Grace, teach, let me guess history." Ron said, finally giving up on trying to get the stain off.

"Why yes, mostly Women history, you know, how women have assumed various roles through out history." Grace said. She really wanted to stop talking and to start walking again to her office.

"Well, I better go; I have to lecture to a bunch of students, in this stained shirt." Ron said half jokingly.

"I'm really sorry Ron." Grace said while walking as fast as she can to her office.

Grace was about to turn the door knob of her office, before Alice, her coworker stopped her. "Grace, there's a woman in your office. She's been waiting in there for 20 minutes. Oh and here's your mail, you forgot to get it before your first class this morning."

Grace took the mail from Alice and finally entered her office. She saw the back of the woman, Alice was talking about. The woman, looked like she was in her late twenties and early thirties, and she looked vaguely familiar to Grace. The woman had her back to Grace, because she was looking at the various different books that Grace kept on her shelves.

"Excuse me, can I help you." Grace said. The woman turned around and faced Grace. Once Grace saw the face, she instantly knew who she was talking to. The two women looked at each other for a long 5 seconds and then Grace hugged the women, like she was her long lost sister. After a long embrace, Grace sat behind her desk and the women sat in the chair in front of the desk. Grace took out her lunch before anyone could start up a conversation.

"Well Grace, I haven't seen you for a while and you already looked, I don't know shall I say, happier." The woman said gently.

"Jane Derwood, you haven't visited me in a long time, but Amy has. Have you been sending Amy to spy on me?" Grace said before drinking her diet coke.

"No, I have not. I've just been busy. Teaching high school seniors isn't the best job in the world, but at least it pays. Anyway, my Amy told me just last night, that she saw you with a man and you two looked like a couple. Grace McCallister, I thought I was your favorite student and that you could tell me anything. I guess not, since any new information about you, I must find out through Amy." Jane said with a smile on her face. Grace was just listening and eating her lunch, without her boy-toy, by her side, lunch was a horrible let down. Thankfully Jane was there to talk to her.

"Well Jane, you and I know, that you just don't visit randomly, so what do you need?" Grace was curious.

"Well, Owen has a big case in New York, and it's during our wedding anniversary. So he wants me to fly to New York to be with him for about a week. We obviously can't take Amy with us, considering it's a school week. And I know Amy is in 9th grade and is old enough to stay home alone. But…" Jane didn't know how to ask Grace for the favor.

"Yes, Amy can stay with the boys and me." Grace responded, before Jane went on.

"Thanks Grace, but where would Amy sleep?" Jane wanted to know.

"Amy or one of the boys would sleep in the guest room. Don't worry sleeping arrangements will be finalized, once I talk with the 3 of them." Grace said.

Just then, Tom came into the office.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just finishing some paper." Tom looked sweaty.

Jane looked surprised. She looked at Tom and then at Grace. She put two and two together and came up with a conclusion.

"Grace, why don't you introduce me to your boyfriend." Jane said with a big grin on her face.

Grace started to blush.

"Jane Derwood this is Tom Graham. Tom this is Jane. Jane was a former student of mine and Tom is my TA." Grace said while Jane and Tom shuck hands.

"Well I better go, my lunch period is almost over and I have a long drive back to the high school. Nice meeting you Tom, bye Grace." Jane said while leaving her office.

Once Jane left, Grace closed the door to her office and pulled down all the window shades.

"Now lunch can truly begin." Tom said, while wrapping his arms around Grace's waist and started to kiss her neck gently.

**Back At the High School**

Dex Truggman was staring at the back of Bobby McCallister's head. She didn't have feelings for him anymore, but there was something inside her telling her, that she still longs for his friendship. She doesn't want or deserve his love, but his friendship is what she really wants from Bobby. But Dex knows that she can't talk to Bobby, because those were Jack's orders. Dex knew she shouldn't have follow Jack McCallister's orders, but she believe that as Bobby's brother, Jack knows what's best for Bobby.

Bobby felt someone watching him, when he turned his head to look; Dex put her head down and pretended to be interested with her lunch. Bobby kind of knew that it was Dex that was watching his every move. He just fully got over her and doesn't have those strong feelings for Dex. Warren, Bobby's friend, sat next to Bobby and was eating his lunch in a fast pace.

"Slow down Warren." Bobby warned him.

"I can't, the bell will ring soon." Warren said with a mouth filled with food.

"No, we still have 10 minutes." Bobby said while looking at his watch.

Amy was walking to her usual lunch table, which she shares with the rest of the swimming team. She stopped at Bobby's table to say hi.

"Hi, Bobby." Amy said, while holding her lunch tray.

"Hi Amy." Bobby said while looking at Amy.

"Well I got to eat, see you later." Amy said while walking to her table.

"Your so lucky Bobby, one of the hottest 9th graders, actually talks to you." Warren said.

"Yeah, I've known her all my life. I don't think of her as you know, hot. Only as a friend." Bobby said, but it sounded like he was telling himself that.


	3. ch 3

**A/n Thanks for all the reviews!**

**A/n Sorry I haven't update in a while**

**A/n I don't own Jack & Bobby.**

**Chapter 3.**

The bell rang and the last class of the day was over. Considering it was a Friday and the official start of the weekend, most of the students were eager to get out of school. Warren and Bobby were taking their time by their lockers.

"So, Bobby are you going to Jeff's party?" Warren asked after closing his locker.

Jeff was a popular 9th grader, who Warren idolizes. Jeff was very popular, not only because of his model like looks, but because his older brother Roger was the most popular 12th grader in the whole school, considering Roger is the star quarter-back for the school's football team. Jeff's parents were going out of town for the weekend, leaving Roger and Jeff home alone. Roger decided to go on a date with his girlfriend this coming Saturday night, letting Jeff have a party at the house. Jeff invited all the 8th and 9th graders, to show how cool he was. All the 8th and 9th graders were calling this the party to be at, that is if you wanted a boost in your social status.

"Um, I don't know." Bobby said, while figuring out what books he needed to bring home.

"Come on, it's not like every day, that the popular kids invites us to their parties." Warren argued.

"Fine, I'll go to the party." Bobby gave in and closed his locker.

"I got to get to my bus, see ya later!" Warren said, while running through the hallways.

Bobby was walking slowly down the hallway, taking his time.

"Hey Bobby wait up!" said a voice. Bobby turned his head to see the person that was calling him. When Bobby saw the person, he blushed slightly. He figured out it was Amy, who called him. Bobby saw Amy running down the hallway towards him. She was running really fast and was hurdling over anything that was in her way. Bobby just stared at her. He could see why Jack had always said that Amy could be the biggest and most famous track star this school could ever have, if she didn't quit track and joined the swim team.

Within a few seconds Amy reached to where Bobby was standing and stopped running. Bobby started to walk slowly again, and Amy followed his pace.

"My mom told me that I have to stay at your house for all of next week, starting today. Cause my folks are going to NYC for something." Amy told Bobby before they reached Marcus' locker.

"Ok, but Marcus drives us to and from school." Bobby said, while Marcus was fixing his locker.

"Hey Amy, what's up? Long time no see. All we need is Jack and then we can leave." Marcus said while closing his locker.

"Hi Marcus. Yeah it's been awhile since I've seen you man." Amy replied with a smile on her face.

"We got to catch up I want to know how swimming is and can we count you in for the spring track team, you know if you say yes, coach will put you on varsity. I've seen you run. I'm telling you Jack was right you were born to run on the track field." Marcus said while fishing his car keys out of his pants' pocket.

"I heard my name, were you talking about me?" Jack said with a sly grin on his face. Jack stopped using crutches, but still has a little troubling walking, so sometimes he wobbles instead of walking.

"No, you have to realize that when people talk, most of the time they don't talk about you Jack." Amy argued.

"Hey it was a joke Amy. But Marcus is right we both agree to be on varsity for spring track." Jack said.

"No, wait. You mean I don't have a say in this. Hello this should be my decision if I want to be on track. What if I want to play softball or golf?" Amy said angrily.

"Come on Amy. Everyone knows you were born to run. Even Bobby knows that." Marcus said. When Bobby heard his name, he started to blush bright red again. Amy didn't see Bobby blushing, but Jack and Marcus caught it.

"Bobby, stop blushing." Marcus said, while giving Bobby a little push. Making Bobby to move closer to Amy.

"Fine. Since I can't get out of this ordeal, I'll join track." Amy said.

"Yes, I think coach will put you as Jack's replacement on varsity. If he doesn't Jack and I will make him." Marcus said. Since this conversation was over, they all went to Marcus' car and Marcus drove them home.

**At the McCallister House**

"My classmate André, in the lab room accidentally cut himself with one of the small scissors. It was disgusting and some of the girls were screaming, it was pandemonium and chaos." Bobby was explaining what had happened during science lab, to Jack and Amy.

"That's horrible." Jack said sounding obviously bored.

"You mean it was horrifying." Amy said correcting Jack.

"Actually it can be both. Both words come from the word horror." Bobby said.

"Stop trying to be smart. Were not at school and mom isn't here. So stop being the perfect child. Because you're not." Jack shouted to Bobby. Bobby got mad and went to his room.

"You were a little harsh on him, you know." Amy said softly. "I hate it when you guys fight like that."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Jack said looking into Amy's eyes.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Amy said.

Bobby came down, from his room. Jack apologized to him. Bobby forgave his brother stating that he'll always forgive Jack.

"Jack is nonchalant and Bobby is gentle and persuasive. Both of you are head strong." Amy said.

"Will you Amy are thoughtful and gives the best advice." Jack said.

"By the way Amy , your stuff is upstairs. I saw your luggage when I was upstairs." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobster." Amy flashed Bobby a smile, while Jack started to laugh, forgetting that Amy nicknamed Bobby "Bobster" and called him that ever since they were toddlers.

"Stop laughing Jackie!" Amy said.

"Sure, what ever you want Ams." Jack answered back.

Just then they all heard a car honk. Looking through the windows all 3 of them saw Marcus and his car.

"Well I got to hang with Marcus, I'll be back later." Jack left the house as fast as he could, so he wouldn't have to answer the normal 60 million questions Bobby always asked him, when he leaves the house.

"He obviously knew you would ask him, like I don't know maybe a trillion questions." Amy said, while Marcus' car sped off at what looks to be 70 mph.

"I can't help it. Since mom's never home, I have to make sure Jack is ok." Bobby said.

"Bobby, Jack can take care of himself. He's one of those guys that can go through rough times and still contain his strength." Amy argued back. "Besides, you walk on the wild side of life, be adventurous and dangerous. Bobby you have to stop being a protective brother and a quite person. Taking chances and making mistakes, helps a person become a better person. I know your more of a perfectionist, but sometimes your mind urges you to do something dangerous and life changing, and during those times its best to follow your mind." Amy said. When she was done with this speech, she admitted to herself that is was the best advice she ever gave Bobby.

Bobby started thinking after Amy's speech. He knew she was absolutely right. He should stop trying to be protective of Jack and stop trying to be exactly like Jack. He had to be Bobby. There's a difference between Jack and Bobby, and he has to use this difference as an advantage. Bobby has to change for the better. He realized he should rebel and stop being a momma's boy. Bobby couldn't believe that it took him forever to realize this. Self confidence comes through a person's experience in life. And Bobby needed that self confidence.

"Your right, your absolutely right Amy." Bobby said after a few moments a silence had passed.

The phone rang soon after. It was Warren and Bobby knew what Warren was going to ask him.

"So you going to Jeff's party?" Warren asked Bobby.

Bobby took a deep breath and looked at Amy before answering Warren's question.

"Yeah Warren, I'll be there." Bobby said with a smile.

"Great, my mom can drive us there and back." Warren sounded excited.

Bobby put his hand over the phone and looked at Amy. "_Should I ask her to go to the party?"_ Bobby thought. He took another deep breath before asking Amy.

"So Amy, want to go to Jeff's party tomorrow? Bobby asked.

"Well since I predict there isn't anything else to do around here tomorrow night, Jeff's party sounds like a good idea. I want to go upstairs and see what my mom packed." Amy said while walking up the stairs.

"Hey Warren, Amy will be coming with us ok." Bobby said.

"Really, Amy Derwood?" Warren sounded shocked.

"Yeah that Amy." Bobby replied.

"I'm going to have to ask my mom to clean the car before we pick you guys up." Warren said.

Bobby could only laugh. He knew that Warren had the biggest crush on Amy. They made a deal that they can't take the other person's crush, because that was against the rules of the deal. But for some reason Bobby now felt that the he should break the rules because he now has a slowly growing crush on Amy. But Bobby doesn't was to break a promise he made to Warren and destroy their friendship. Bobby now knows the feeling of being torn between love and friendship.


End file.
